What Could Have Been
by Untiltheveryend7
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew had never betrayed the Potters? What if Lily and James had lived to see their son to Platform 9 3/4?


_What Could Have Been_

Lily woke up as she had for the last thirteen years: her head resting on James's chest.

It never got old.

Something was different though, this morning. Apart from the usual worries about upcoming Auror missions and Order meetings, there was a new niggling sensation in the back of her mind... she knew something was happening today...

Oh.

September first.

Right.

"James," she said softly, brushing the hair out of her husband's face. "Wake up!"

"Ughhh," James replied eloquently.

Lily laughed. "Wake up, you git," she said, hitting his shoulder. "_James..._"

James reached up, and pulled Lily's head down so that it was resting on his chest again, eyes still closed.

Lily rolled her eyes, her head still held to his chest. "You need to get up," she said, "Unless you want to miss seeing your son off the platform."

James released her, and sat up with wide hazel eyes.

"It's September first?" he asked.

"It is," Lily replied, her voice wavering a little. "Our little boy is going to Hogwarts."

"Merlin," James breathed, before jumping out of bed with all the agility of a teenager.

"HARRY!" he yelled, running to his only son's room. "TODAY'S THE DAY!"

Lily followed him, laughing at her husband's antics – he was still a kid at heart.

Harry had just sat up when Lily entered the room – James was poking him incessantly.

"James," she scolded. He winked in response, and Lily rolled her eyes again, before sitting on her son's bed as he put on his glasses.

"How're you feeling, honey?" she asked of the eleven-year-old with a warm smile.

Harry considered, first smiling back at his mother, before frowning.

"...nervous," he said. "Quit it, Dad, I'm awake," he added.

James grinned. "You'll be fine, Haz."

"Harry," Lily corrected, frowning.

"Too long," James responded, smirking.

"It's two syllables, James!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you two are finished, I'm going to shower."

James tilted his head to the side. "When did he get sassy?" he asked Lily, as his son left the room.

"In the genes," Lily replied. "I can't believe he's going to Hogwarts!"

James smiled. "I know, love. It's unbelievable."

Lily rested her head on James's shoulder. "Our little boy grew up."

It had indeed been eleven years since the birth of Harry Potter. The Potters had now been in hiding for twelve years, in their small house in Godric's Hollow. Sirius was still their secret keeper – safely hidden in his London flat – and all was well.

Of course, the Potters did go out. After the first few years with no attack, Dumbledore had visited the house.

Lily remembered that night vividly: he'd told them that Harry was by no means out of danger, and that the numerous attempts to find them shortly after his birth meant that Voldemort had already decided which boy the prophecy referred to.

"However," he'd said gravely. "I believe that Voldemort is waiting. Since Harry turned two, there have been no further Death Eater raids to discover his position..." he took a moment to survey the former head pupils seriously. "I know it's been difficult, and, at last, I believe that it is safe for you to venture into the outside world once more."

Lily's heart bounced in her chest – two opposing arguments fighting it out for dominance.

James beat her to it, his grip tightening around her waist.

"Will it endanger Harry?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked a little conflicted – which was unusual for the professor – but answered him nevertheless.

"No," he said. "I don't think it will. As long as you keep Sirius as your secret keeper, and do not bring anybody back here."

"So..." Lily said. "We can start up with Auror training again? Take up a more active part in the Order?"

Dumbledore smiled at her eagerness. "If you wish," he said, blue eyes warm, "it may be so."

Lily turned to James, smiling widely, and he was already looking down into her sparking green eyes, grinning.

"And Harry?" Lily asked finally.

"It's probably best that he leave the house as little as possible until he reaches Hogwarts age," Dumbledore instructed, before shifting his gaze to James, eyes twinkling. "Of course, I'm sure no harm would come to him if he were to remain... ah... inconspicuous."

"The invisibility cloak," James said, and Dumbledore had smiled.

Strange to think that it had been years since that conversation... and now Harry was going to school.

"He'll be alright," James said, interrupting her thoughts.

Lily sighed. "I know. It's just... everyone at Hogwarts will _know him_, James."

"Not the Muggleborns," James shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Everyone – excluding the muggleborns – will know that Harry Potter is the boy Voldemort's after... the one of the prophecy..."

James sighed, pulling Lily off Harry's bed by the hand, and wrapping his arms round her. "Those who matter will bother to get to know him as a person."

"He can't get hurt," Lily mumbled into James's chest.

"He won't," the latter replied determinedly.

They were interrupted at that moment by a loud knock at their front door.

Of course, only a few people could get to the Potter residence, so it was no surprise to see a large black dog sitting on their front doorstep, accompanied by a sandy-haired man, and a rat.

"Hi, Remus," Lily said, letting him through, before blocking the doorframe and glaring at the two animals, "You know the rules. Human forms only."

The dog looked up at her sadly, and Lily scowled. "Nuh-uh, Sirius. It took forever to get your fur out of the carpet last time."

"But he's using the puppy dog eyes, Lils," James pointed out from behind her.

"Big deal. He _is _a puppy."

The dog whined, and transformed.

"You're such a kill-joy, Evans," Sirius said, pushing past her into the house. "Where's the little man?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she moved aside, "Shower. And my name's been Potter for thirteen years, _Black._"

Sirius shrugged as Peter transformed. "Calling you by my best mate's surname is weird. You'll always be Evans to me," he said, grinning.

"You're an idiot," Lily said. "Hi, Peter!"

Peter Pettigrew had aged well – the fat that had always lingered in the wrong places in his younger years seemed to have disappeared in recent times, leaving him lean and tanned, with still slightly protruding front teeth.

Lily found it endearing though, and apparently so had Mary McDonald – for the Potters, Remus and Sirius had attended their wedding in June.

"Hi, Lily!" he grinned as he shut the door behind him, his blue eyes warm.

Lily looked at the four Marauders standing together, chatting and laughing, and couldn't help thinking how lucky they were to have such good friends as Sirius, Remus and Peter.

It wasn't like any of them were perfect; each had their own individual flaws – and there had been a fair amount of fights amongst them over the years.

Sirius was impulsive. He held a deep grudge against his family for their attitudes, and he hated it when anyone tried to talk about them.

Remus was self-loathing at times. He was still trying to find someone to blame for his lycanthropy, and if he couldn't – he'd turn on himself.

Peter – well – Peter, in his younger years, had very nearly made a grave mistake. He'd gone through a bitter stage in Hogwarts, where he'd hated his friends for being more attractive and more popular than he. Unknown to his friends, he'd begun to associate with some of the Slytherins at Hogwarts in his seventh year. This had developed into a dangerous situation once he'd left Hogwarts, and asked to help the Death Eaters in a search to find his best friend's son.

That was when Peter had seen sense.

Lily still remembered the day vividly. He'd burst into an Order Meeting – the last the Potters had attended before going into hiding.

He'd stumbled up to Dumbledore, who was heading the meeting, and had burst into tears.

And he confessed everything.

It'd taken a while for Peter Pettigrew to regain the Marauder's trust – but it was only a matter of time.

Peter was in hiding from the Death Eaters to this day; and Lily admired him greatly for being able to admit his wrongdoing before it was too late.

Peter was a true Gryffindor; that was for sure.

"What'cha staring at, Lily?" asked James, smirking.

"Your slightly deteriorating, but still dashing good looks, Prongs," Sirius replied for her.

James grinned for a moment, before fully comprehending the sentence. "Hey! What do you mean slightly deter-"

James's sentence was broken up by his son entering the room, lugging a large brown trunk behind him.

Harry's face lit up when he saw the other Marauders. "Uncles!" he said happily, rushing over to them. "When did you get here?"

Sirius was the first to envelop his godson in a hug, swinging him round.

"We've got to get you to the station, of course!"

Remus hugged him next, "And we have something to give to you!"

Peter hugged him, and then he was released, looking slightly dizzy from the uncles' vigorous hugs.

"What are you giving to me?" Harry said, frowning, "It's not my birthday – I don't need anything! Mum and Dad already got me a broomstick!"

"Mostly Dad," Lily muttered, thinking of the rule regarding first-years and Quidditch.

Remus shook his head, "Don't worry, Harry," he said gently. "We didn't spend any money on it."

Harry looked slightly relieved. "Uh- okay then," he said doubtfully.

Sirius looked expectantly at James. "Two things, actually," Harry's father said. "The first, I'm sure you're familiar with."

Lily watched as James pulled the silvery material out of his robe pocket, and held it out to Harry.

Harry's green eyes widened. "The Invisibility Cloak?" he said disbelievingly. "No way – it's yours."

James smiled. "Family heirloom mate – that means I pass it down."

"But-"

"You need it more than we do, Harry," Lily imputed. "Use it to stay safe, okay?"

Harry looked from his mother to his father.

"And a bit of pranking," James stage-whispered to Harry, and Lily rolled her eyes.

Harry's hands played with the slinky material for a moment, before he looked back at his father. "Alright... thank you."

James smiled. "No problem, kid," he said, smiling.

Lily smiled at her son's fascination with the cloak, as he continued to play with the fabric. Really: it was if he'd never seen the invisibility cloak before.

Sirius, Peter and Remus stepped forwards.

"The second present," Sirius said, pulling a seemingly blank piece of parchment out of his cloak, "Is this."

Harry frowned. "An old bit of parchment?" he asked, "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"That's not just parchment, Harry," Peter said, grinning.

Remus pulled out his wand, and tapped the parchment – as Lily had seen them do so many times before.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, much to Harry's astonishment.

Ink streamed across the yellowy surface, and alas... "The Marauder's Map," Sirius said.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," Harry read. "But that's you lot!"

James grinned at his son. "And your mother says we didn't work at Hogwarts..."

"Not on your studies," Lily said. "Apart from Remus, of course."

"Wow," Harry said, as Sirius passed him the map. "This is incredible! A map of the whole of Hogwarts? Oh look, there's Hagrid!" he added excitedly, seeing his biggest friend's dot in the grounds.

"It's yours," James said.

"Just don't get it confiscated," Sirius said, with an significant glance at Remus.

"Hey!" he objected. "I was a prefect! I had to give it up!"

"We got it back," Peter shrugged.

"_Anyway_," Lily interrupted, "we should get going."

"Hang on, Evans," Sirius said, ignoring her glare at the use of her maiden name. "To wipe it, Harry – you tap it with your wand, and say "Mischief Managed!"

"He's underage," Peter pointed out.

"Right," Sirius said, pulling out his wand to demonstrate.

Harry folded up the map carefully, and slipped it and the Invisibility Cloak into the front pocket of his trunk.

"I'll look after them," he promised, "Thank you!"

"No problemo, kid," Sirius said, ruffling his hair. "Now, let's get you to the platform before your mother has an aneurysm."

* * *

><p>Lily and the Marauders stood sadly on Platform 9 ¾, watching Harry chat with a new friend – a Weasley, judging by the boy's red hair and similarly-coloured brothers.<p>

"Doesn't feel like two minutes ago that was us," Remus said, sighing.

"I know," Lily replied, smiling as Harry walked over.

"We're going to get on the train, Mum," he said. "This is Ron, by the way."

"Hello, Ron," Lily said kindly. "Okay, honey. Have fun! Stay safe!"

"Prank the Slytherins," James added.

"Find a way into the girls dorms," Sirius said.

"Don't get caught by McGonagall," Peter advised, and the others laughed.

"Don't listen to them," Lily said, kissing her son on the forehead. "I love you, write to me!"

"Will do, Mum," Harry said, moving on to hug his father. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Son," James replied. "Be... not too bad."

Harry grinned as Sirius, Remus and Peter enveloped him in a joint hug, and then he picked up his trunk, and wheeled it onto the train, followed by Ron.

James wrapped his arm around his wife as they watched the train pick up speed, Harry waving out of one of the windows, a wide smile on his face.

"He'll be alright," he said.

"I know," Lily sighed. "I'll miss him, though."

"This is how it should be," James reasoned. "He'll be back for Christmas."

Lily and the Marauders watched as the train rounded the corner, and Harry was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little different from my usual completely-canon-based stories, but I did try to make this believable. It hurts my heart to think that this is how it could have been if Peter had gathered a little courage. **

**But then, I suppose, we wouldn't have a storyline. **

_**Anyway, **_**I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of this – I'm a little nervous about publishing it!**

**Love and cookies, **

**Abi**


End file.
